Our Time
by TheDyingSamurai
Summary: Senior year is apparently more difficult than Double D had predicted. Slash


**Our Time**

By TheDyingSamurai

**Summary: **Senior year is apparently more difficult than Double D had predicted. (Slash)

**Rating:** "T" for now... :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this series. Nor do I own the characters. If I _did _own any of this, well, let's say it wouldn't be sutiable for "kids". :D

**A/N:** Kai, this ish my first Ed, Edd, and Eddy fanfiction. The idea for this story actually came to me while I was babysitting (ZOMG, perverted?). I was watching CN, and this cartoon came on. Honestly, I've known of Ed, Edd, and Eddy for a long time (since it first started back '99). I was still in Elementry school, peeps, and wasn't into Yaoi or Slash. However, that was a long time ago.

:3

Anyways, yes, this story is all about one of my favorite pairings, Edd and Eddy. They're so cute together.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Lounging on his clean bed on a dreadfully rainy day. It was the most ordinary scenario Edd had ever witnessed. What with Eddy's crazy scams and Ed's ignorant actions, he realized that a day in his coldasack was never dull. But, with that thought, Double D realized he had _never _had a normal day either. That wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. No matter how hard he tried to advoid Eddy's plans or Ed's behavior, they always would end up in trouble with the others. 

The "others" themselves had grown up and were florishing in their teenage years.

Kevin and Nazz were dating. They had since Freshman year, and showed no signs of breaking up. Rolf, in charge of the Techincal Theater of the highschool, had girls thrown at him, but denied any that didn't "fit" into his _very _strange family. Jonny... Everyone missed the old Jonny. Unfortunately, he had lost plank by the river the summer of eigth grade. Since then he had grown away from the others and became rather scarry. As for Jimmy and Sarah? Still good friends, but not as close as their Elementry and early Middle School years had been.

And the Kankers...

They turned out to be sluts, especially Marie, the one who had a "crush" on him.

Go figure.

Thankfully Sarah, his other unknown crushie, was protected by Ed's brotherly love.

'Ed...and Eddy... Shoot.'

Rolling onto his side, the blonde reached over and looked at his cell phone. No messages. He hadn't expected any. They had experienced a dreadful fight, the worst they had encountered over the course of highschool. Now that their Senior year was half way through, colleges and girls were the soul things on Eddy's mind. It was all he talked about! Annoyed and tired, Double D had decided to speak his mind louder than he usually did.

Before a second had a chance to pass, Ed had interupted the two arguing friends and had gotten the wind knocked out of him and a bloody nose. That was Eddy's fault, but without another word Ed shakily got to his feet and cussed both of them out.

Then they all stormed away.

What disturbed Double D was that not only was this their first _serious _fight, but it was so close to their finals.

'If I fail...If I... Eddy that... I swear to God I'll do something regretable.' Even in thoughts the young man had to admit it was difficult to be angry at Eddy. As for Ed, well, he felt extremely guilty for him getting involved and injured. But, he was equally glad that Ed had decided not to go fetch the Vice Principal or anyone else for that matter. Ed was a true friend, through and through.

As for Eddy...

Double D grabbed his blue cordless phone and dialed Ed's number. As he listened intentially on the ringing sound, a clash of thunder and lighting shook him out of his bed. The floor, he realized, needed to be swept again. The blonde managed to roll over on his back so that his lower half was on the bed and his upper half was on the floor. It deffinately needed to be swept again. After all, his parents were neat freaks. If they saw one thing out of place he was sure to hear about it.

"Hello?" Sarah's voice rang into his ear. At first he wasn't sure what to say. Should he ask _about _Ed or ask _for _Ed? What if he was in the hospital or worse, talking with his Mother? The young man's throat squeaked.

"Alright, is this Eddy or Double D?" the red head asked.

"The last one," he answered in a quiet voice. He felt so ashamed of the fight that had taken place earlier. Sarah seemed to loosen the tone of her voice a little bit. He could hear the Freshmen sigh and clear her throat.

"What happened? Ed came home with a bloody nose and...he won't come out of his room." She sounded hysterical. Edd could almost feel his own tears swell up in his eyes.

"We got into a fight. It was stupid. May I please speak with Ed?"

Sarah hesitated before calling for Ed.

With no answer, she paused and then tried again.

And again.

And again.

"He won't come out of his room," Sarah repeated in an almost enraged voice. "And, it's all you and Eddy's stupid asses fault! Why can't you three just act like grown ups and be mature about shit!"

She slammed the phone so hard Double D had to hold the reciever away from his ear. He supposed he deserved her wrath. Over the years Sarah had grown less spoiled and bossy and more caring of her elder brother. This explained why she and Jimmy had grown a little apart. Though both hung out occassionally, Sarah was usually seen with her own group of friends or Ed. He suspected that Jimmy had become jealous and decided to go on his own, though he had only gotten as far as the Art club.

Edd had to laugh at that.

* * *

Five hours had gone by before the clock struck twelve. It was then Edd realized that he had sat in the same place longer than a human being should. Tired and hungry, he made his way down the stairs and past a few sticky notes. 

As he had grown older they had lost their meaning, just like "jaw breakers". He supposed that as a young man grew and matured, he would seek more exciting things. Ed and Eddy sure seemed to. Double D, on the other hand, still kept to himself and was bashful. But, a lot of teenagers were bashful. Then again, a lot of teens _weren't_...

"Food. Let's see..." he mumbled, trying to fufill his newest need. As he combed his way through the items in the cabinets, dissapointment crossed his face. There was "food" and editable items, but they were at the bottom of his list.

His stomach growled in response.

He looked up towards the latest clash of lighting and jumped. For a moment, in that flash, he thought a person was on the side of his house. He was used to being on his own and taking care of himself, but a stranger stalking him was out of the question. But, he knew it was only his eyes.

Groaning once more, Double D managed to find some canned soup in the cupboards. Tomatoe soup. Delicsious. No wonder he was so skinny compared to the other highschoolars.

Standing over the stove, he found himself lost in thought again. 'How _dare _Eddy make such a scene. What will our peers think? What if some teacher caught whiff of our fight? I can't...can't afford to get anything lower than an "A" on my finals. If I do then I'll never get into college!'

His brain continued to spit angry thoughts into his train of thought.

That's when the doorbell rang.

Edd looked down quickly and turned off the stove. The last thing he wanted was for burnt soup. In the third grade he had discovered that soup actually could burn. Ever since then he was extra careful. Double D quite honestly didn't want to destroy an easy meal, especially if it was due to ignorance.

"Who is it?" he asked and leaned into the door. Looking through to the other side he realized it was Eddy. "Open up, Double D!" he shierked. Another clatter of thunder burst through the coldasack.

'Eddy? Here? Joy...'

Edd opened up the door, ready to throw some sarcastic insult but ceased from doing so. Eddy was a mess. Seriously, he was literally a _mess_. Twigs and bits of gravel entwined themselves in his bue hair, while mud had somehow been smeared both in front and back on his clothes. Then there was the large gash on his forehead, which was oozing blood and had specks of dirt scattered on it, and also some sort of burn mark on his neck.

"What...? Eddy, what happ...?" He couldn't get the words out of his stuttering mouth.

"Yeah, I...I guess you were right about me and my scams..."

Before Edd could answer the blue-haired teen flashed a crooked smirk and fell flat down on his face.

And he didn't move when Double D gentily kicked him.

"Eddy...?"

* * *

Well, that was chapter one! Next one is on the way, so never fear! I hope that the story (so far) interests you! And, yes, the rating is most likely to change later... 

But you _know_ you want it to.

:D

Thanks for reading.

- TheDyingSamurai


End file.
